The Project
by SetoKaibaLover111
Summary: Seto and Tea are paired together for a health project. Now they have to pretend their married. Will things heat up between them or will they burn everything in their path? Rated M for language and on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

This is a pairing between Seto and Tea so here are the rules. 1 You know what the pairing is and it's not like you have to read it so if you don't like this pairing then don't read it. 2 If you do decide to read it then comment on it.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did I would probably have my own real life Seto Kaiba.

Noises surrounded her as Tea shut her locker. _Basic boring day of school and I have health next, at least I only have this class and choir then the day is over_, she thought as the brunette put her lock on. The sound of other lockers being slammed shut encircled her. Suddenly someone was leaning against the locker beside hers. It was a blonde boy with a green jacket on. He had his arms crossed and was smiling at her. "Hey Joey!" Tea said with a smile.

The blonde boy positioned his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Tea, so do ya need help with your books? They look pretty heavy and we have the same class anyway." Tea looked into his eyes and answered, "Why that's so sweet. Thank you Joey." After she handed her books to Joey, Tea fixed a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear and got a drink at the water fountain.

"Yeah that's just me the kind lovable Joey. Yep, I'm sweet, caring, lovable, and a good dancer just like you."

"Joey, are you trying to get me as a date for the upcoming dance?"

Joey pretended to be offended as he looked into Tea's cerulean eyes. "Why of course not! Who are you going with anyway?" Shifting his weight to his right foot, Joey leaned against another locker that was on the right side of the water fountain. A slight smile appeared on Tea's face as she looked at her friend. "I'm not going so why don't you ask Mia?"

"She said she can't go so I thought maybe I could go with you as friends and then I wouldn't look like I didn't have a date, but I guess I'll just have to be staying with the guys."

Finished getting a drink, Tea positioned herself back upright and looked at her blonde haired brown eyed friend.

"Come on, Joey. Let's get to class."

They soon approached the health room where Tea took her seat next to Duke. The black haired boy smiled as Tea placed her books that Joey had given back to her at the door on the floor and sat down in her light blue seat. Joey walked to the other side of the room to take his seat next to Tristan.

Tea looked around to see Joey's sister Serenity sitting in the middle of the class then she turned back to the black haired boy that was sitting next to her. "Hello Duke." Duke returned Tea's greeting then leaned back in his seat.

Across the room two desks behind Joey, a brown haired boy in a long blue jacket sat reading a book, waiting for the tardy bell to ring and class to begin. _Seto Kaiba_, thought Tea as she picked up her health book from off the floor.

An older man with a long white lab coat walked into the classroom and stood at the head of the class, but Tea didn't notice him. "Ms. Gardner, would you please pay attention! You will have plenty of time after school to look at boys!"

This seemed to get Kaiba's attention because he looked up and then looked at Tea. Surly her face was as red as a cherry since she had just been caught staring at Kaiba. "I'm sorry Mr. Joni." He nodded with approval and continued looking over the rest of the class.

"Today I will be pairing you up with someone and the pairings will be boy girl. The reason for this is because you two will have a pretend marriage and take care of a baby. Your baby will be a flour sack that has a sound box in there so that if you do not treat it right, the baby will cry."

Delight filled Tea. This would be a fun project.

Now let's start with Mr. Wheeler. You will be working with Ms. Kylaan." A tall girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim figure stood up and walked over to Joey. Mr. Joni handed them a flour sack and motioned for them to go to the back.

"Mr. Devlin. You will be working with Ms. Linter." Duke stood up and walked towards a pretty girl with curly red hair and bright black eyes. Freckles were all over her creamy face._ That's good so far. Joey's paired with Melanie and Duke's paired with Kensie._

"Now I want Mr. Taylor to work with Ms. Hinders." Tristan smiled as a slender girl with long black hair pulled back walked over to him and took his extended arm. Her coffee brown eyes stared at him as Tristan took the flour sack from Mr. Joni.

"Next we have Ms. Wheeler working with Mr. Michael Linger." Serenity walked over to a boy with black hair and bright green eyes. He greeted her by taking her book for her and extending his arm. Joey was steaming in the back while Melanie tried to calm him down. Her arm was around his by now and Joey was a little calmer.

"Finally our last pair is Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Gardner." Shock escaped Tea as she heard who her partner was going to be. Suddenly Kaiba stood up and walked over to Tea who was still sitting in shock. When Kaiba reached her desk, he hissed "Come on, Gardner! Everyone else is in the back."

Tea looked around and realized that Kaiba was right. Everyone was in the back where the project tables were located. "I'm coming." Standing up, Tea fixed her shirt down.

Together they walked to the back and positioned themselves in the middle of the groups. Tea was holding onto the flour sack that Mr. Joni had given them.

Mr. Joni walked back there and announced, "You and your partner will have to rely on each other to hold up their part. This project will require you two to work together and sometimes work at each others house. I want you not only to take care of your sack, but I also want you to write a paper on how your marriage was and how taking care of the baby was. I hope all of you try your very hardest. I know pronounce you man and wife!"

Joey raised his hand, but didn't wait for Mr. Joni to call on him. "Do we take the sack to all of our classes?"

"Why of course Mr. Wheeler. What do you think you're going to do with it?"

Everyone laughed at Joey as he shrugged and smiled innocently at the teacher.

The bell ran and Joey was the first one out of the class followed by Duke and Tristan who also left the sack with their partners.

"Those boys are immature jerks" Tea said to the other three girls. "Don't mind them."

Serenity was still gathering her stuff at her desk when Tea walked over to her. "Hi, Serenity, I think your partner's really great. I bet you two will make a great team."

"Seto is extremely smart and so are you so your presentation should go well. Come on let's go to our last class."

They walked out the door and continued to talk as they dodged other students going the opposite direction.

"Besides I'm glad I got Michael because Joey doesn't know it, but I'm going with him to the dance. Who are you going with?"

"I don't even know if I'm going much less who I'd go with."

"I think I heard Joey ask Melanie and she said yes. So now they're going together. It looks like she's Joey's girl now."

"But I thought Joey had a thing for Mia."

"Oh he does it's just Mai's never around except when there's a duelist tournament or something like that so Joey thinks he needs a girl right here in school. Personally I think he's an idiot because I think Mai's great even if she isn't always around 24/7."

Tea agreed and walked with Serenity to choir. When they opened the door, Tea was surprised to see Kaiba talking to the teacher at her desk. She wanted to say something, but words couldn't come out of the brunette's mouth.

Cerulean eyes met mysterious blue as Tea looked up at Kaiba. Nothing came from the chocolate haired boy's lips. The woman behind the redwood desk stood up and walked over to Tea. Her green eye danced with delight as she said, "Tea, Seto is our new student in choir and I want you to help him out. Is that alright?" Not a word escaped the girl's mouth only a slight nod.

"Good now that that's settled, I'll let you tell him a little bit about our choir, Tea."

"Yes Ma'm Ms. Kilter."

Ms. Kilter placed a stray lock of black hair behind her ear and walked into her office. Once she was gone, Tea pointed to a couple of desks in the corner and motioned for Kaiba to sit down in one. Serenity was sitting in another desk across the room reading.

"What made you want to join choir. It seems that I'm your partner for a lot of things today." Kaiba stared at her coldly and replied, "That's none of your business, Gardner, and it's only been two things today. And it seems I'm the unfortunate one not you."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Tea yelled as she stared into Kaiba's dark blue eyes. The books and her backpack that she had placed on the desk fell as Tea stood up. Kaiba quickly grabbed the flour sack before it fell. Shock swept over Tea as Seto grabbed her wrist and pulled her down back into a sitting position.

"Sit down, Gardner! You're making a scene and would mind being more careful. We do get a grade on this you know!"

"I'm making a scene! Well maybe it's none of your business if I make a scene of what I do! Just because I'm your pretend wife doesn't mean it has to matter to you what I do!"

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba stood up and calmly said, "Okay do what you want. It's not like I care. You're right, just because I'm considered your pretend husband for now doesn't mean we need be personal with each other" Then he walked away towards the other choir students leaving Tea alone. A soft voice came from behind her and Tea looked around to see Serenity standing behind her.

"Why is Kaiba here and why were you and him in the corner talking?"

"Ms. Kilter wants me to "help" him because he's our new choir member."

Serenity was trying her hardest not to laugh. "**Kaiba's** our new **choir** member? He actually wants to sing!" She suddenly couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Tea joined in and they stayed there laughing until a certain boy approached them again.

"Gardner, Wheeler, do either of you know where I could just practice, think, or something away from everyone else?" Tea stood up and walked towards Kaiba until she was only two feet away from him. "Yeah, follow us."

Tea and Serenity began walking across the room until they reached a wooden door. Tea placed her hand on the knob and turned it slowly. Pushing open the door, Tea walked in followed by Serenity then by Kaiba. "Here you are, you can practice in this little hall. Would you mind if Serenity and I listened to you?"

"Yes I would mind!" Kaiba then turned his back to them and didn't say another word.

"Okay, okay! We'll leave! Come on Serenity."

They left the same way they came in but instead of closing the door completely and walking back to the other end of the room, Tea whispered to Serenity to stay beside her. She bent down and cracked the door open a little bit while Serenity bent down right beside her.

They could hear someone and both girls knew it was Kaiba singing. "He's really good." Tea whispered to Serenity and she nodded in agreement. Suddenly the singing stopped and footsteps began to approach the two spying girls.

Serenity backed up quickly and escaped but before Tea could get up, Kaiba stood before her with an extreme look of displeasure on his face.

"What are you doing, Gardner?"

"Oh nothing, Kaiba. I was….well…I...was just." "You were just spying on me." Tea stood up and looked at Kaiba. "Well if it helps any you sound-" "Save it, Gardner just stay away from me."

"But Seto-"

Kaiba grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you **ever** call me Seto!"

"Ow, Kaiba you're hurting me."

His grip tightened.

"I'm sorry. Kaiba, it's just I…I'm sorry….I just thought since we have to work on a health project together that we could be friends. Don't you remember? You couldn't have already forgotten."

He let go of her wrist.

"I'm sorry. Yes I remember. Meet me at my locker after school and we can go to my house since I do have the latest technology and it would be easier to work at my house."

She was shocked to hear Kaiba apologizing to her. Tea nodded and remained standing there, waiting for him to say more.

Nothing.

Finally Kaiba said something else. "Well what do you want?" Nothing came from the girl's lips and Kaiba turned back around to go deeper into the hall.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone ran out of the class happily. Tea noticed that she and Serenity were the last people in the room. Even Kaiba had left thought they hadn't seen him leave. Then Tea remembered something. She was supposed to meet Kaiba at his locker.

"I'm really sorry, Serenity, but I have to go."

"I understand."

A smile fashioned on Tea's face as she started running down the hall. It took a lot of effort dodging people in the hall and she was out of breath when she reached Seto's locker.

There stood Seto Kaiba with a smug look on his face. "Took you long enough. I thought maybe you had forgotten then I would have to tease you about your horrible memory"

"Cut the crap, Kaiba, let's just go."

"Man aren't we mad, fine we'll go come on."

"Thank you."

A black limo drove to the side of the curb as Seto walked down the sidewalk with Tea next to him. She could here people whispering behind them. _I hope they don't think that I'm really **with** Kaiba. _

Then something happened that surprised Tea. As she was about to open the door, Kaiba opened the door for her and helped her in. A few people gasped in shock as this happened. _Wow he has manners. _After that, Kaiba got in himself and motioned the driver to go to their house.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For opening the door for me and helping me in."

"What just because I'm a little determined and merciless sometimes I can't be a gentleman?"

"No, I didn't say that!"

She huffed and dropped the subject. Her blue eyes became fixed on Kaiba as he looked out the window. Kaiba had already loosened his shirt collar a little bit and seemed more relaxed. His hands rested on the seat next to him while Tea's rested in her lap.

His dark blue eyes met hers as Kaiba turned around to look at her, but when he saw that she was looking at him as well Kaiba turned back facing forward.

"So, how is choir for you?"

"It's okay. I think you'll enjoy it, especially with that wonderful voice of yours."

"…."

Tea flushed and didn't say another word and neither did Kaiba. An awkward silence filled the car as both high school students remained looking forward determined not to look at the other. Images started passing by slower. Finally after a long period of stillness, Kaiba said, "We're here get ready Gardner."

His voice was cold and uncaring as he looked out the window again. Grabbing her backpack, Tea bent down then came back up. She noticed for a slight second that Kaiba's face had turned red.

As the limo pulled up to the great mansion, Kaiba plainly stated, "Welcome to the Kaiba mansion, Gardner."

Okay this chapter is done and I know it's kinda short, but I'm making the next chapter pretty much a good size. I hoped you liked this first chapter though! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Let's review the rules. If you don't like the Seto and Tea pairing then don't read this story and next please review if you do read it!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did I would probably have my own real life Seto Kaiba.

Amazement filled the brunette as she looked around. _The house must have at least three floors. _

"Come on, Gardner! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

Rushing over to Kaiba, Tea tripped and started to fall, but Kaiba caught her in his arms and helped her position herself correctly. As he looked at her face, Kaiba noticed that it was slightly red.

"You really are a clumsy klutz aren't you?" A smirk was on Kaiba's face as he said this to the girl standing in front of him.

"Haha very funny."

Tea followed Kaiba as he began walking towards the door. Again Kaiba pulled his gentleman routine and opened the door for Tea, who walked in very pleased.

When Tea walked in, she was in a temporary moment of shock by the normality of the house. She had expected it to be extravagantly decorated, but it wasn't. Sure it had amazing tiles on the floor and great carpet further on in the living room, but it was just like a normal house.

Tea felt that sense of comfort and happiness as she looked around.

"Do you like the Kaiba mansion?"

Tea turned to see Seto Kaiba standing right next to her. His chocolate brown hair was tussled a little bit and his blue eyes seemed softer than usual. Cerulean eyes met with dark blue as Tea looked at him. Her face was light pink and Kaiba felt a little bit of sweat coming down his neck. Sure he had talked to girls before, but they had always been his secretaries of something to that extent.

"Yes, it's beautiful! I love it!"

"Well, let's get to work."

"Sure."

Tea put her backpack down next Kaiba's and followed him into what looked like an office. However Tea only got a glimpse of it because when Kaiba saw her in there he yelled.

"Get out! This is my personal office. No one but me ever comes in here! Go wait by the couch over there and I'll be there in a minute."

Tea practically ran out at the tone of Kaiba's voice. She went over to the dark blue couch and sat down. Just then there was a loud sound behind her.

"Tea!"

Turning around quickly, Tea saw a small boy with black hair running towards her with his arms open. She caught him in a loving hug then put him down.

"How are you doing, Mokuba?"

"Fine. What are you doing here, Tea?"

"She's here to work on a project with me. Tea and I are married." said a low voice behind Mokuba. He turned around to see his big brother walking towards them

"Hi big brother! What do you mean by you two are married!"

Tea laughed and placed her hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "He means we have a project in health class where we have to pretend that we're married and take care of a flour sack baby."

"Oh." Mokuba said as he looked at his brother. "Does that mean Tea will be staying with you all the time?"

"Not exactly. It just means she will be coming over after school for a while to work on the project. By the way, Gardner, don't you need to call your parents or something to tell t hem you're here?"

"Oh my god! I forgot that they're not home for a week and I left my house key on my dresser this morning!"

Kaiba rolled his dark blue eyes and said, "You can stay the here until they get back if you want. We have plenty of rooms."

"Do you really mean it, Kaiba? I mean they'll be gone for a whole week."

"Why would I be telling you that you could if I didn't mean it? You really are dumb aren't you? Okay hand me the flour sack."

Tea handed the flour sack over to Kaiba and watched as he tried to grab hold of it.

"No that's not how you hold a baby! Look you hold it like this."

Kaiba almost let go of the sack as Tea tried to adjust his arms. She grabbed his hands and moved one of them under the sack to support it and the other to the side of the sack to hold it.

"There that's how you hold a baby and try to be gentle with it."

He blushed as Tea realized that she was still holding onto Kaiba's hands. Quickly letting them go, Tea put her hands behind her back. Kaiba looked to see the brunette was blushing then looked down at the sack.

"We don't really have to act like a married couple, do we?"

"No I don't think so, but we could act like friends."

A faint smile formed on Kaiba's face as he handed the flour sack back to Tea. Then he walked into the kitchen and looked around. He slowly sighed as Kaiba placed his hand on his brow.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Kaiba. You know there's something wrong."

Mokuba came up behind Tea and yelled, "Big brother's down because he can't cook anything and there's nothing that he can just heat up for me. The microwave seems to be the only thing he knows how to use."

Tea giggled and said, "Oh is that all. I can fix dinner since I'm staying here for a while."

"Yeah I won't have to eat something that big brother just heated up!"

"Shut up, Mokuba! Are you sure, Tea?"

For a moment, Tea stood there in shock. Kaiba had just called her Tea instead of Gardner. Finally words came to her.

"Why not, after all I am your wife."

Kaiba turned red as Tea passed by him into the kitchen. She quickly found her way around the kitchen while Kaiba and Mokuba sat down on the couch. Then an idea came to her. Maybe if she made something really good then Kaiba would appreciate her.

There was a weird feeling inside of her that longed for Kaiba to enjoy her company. Tea walked around the kitchen gathering ingredients and soon came out to where the two boys were.

"How's dinner going?" Kaiba asked as Tea sat down beside him.

"It should be finished in thirty minutes."

"What are we having?" Mokuba asked with excitement.

"It's a surprise."

Kaiba laughed and messed up Mokuba's hair.

"Serves you right you little pest."

"Hey! I'm not a pest! Let's watch cartoons!"

Right then Mokuba grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"You know that you're not allowed to watch TV until after you eat dinner so shut it off." Kaiba said putting his arm around the top of the couch not remembering that Tea was right there. Her face turned red as Kaiba's fingers brushed against the back of her neck.

"I'm going to go check on dinner."

A moment later Kaiba heard Tea yelling, "Mokuba, Kaiba dinner's ready!" Kaiba stood up and walked into the dining room. The table was set with a dark blue table cloth and three plates were on it along with the silverware. He watched Mokuba sit down then sat down himself. Mokuba was at his left and Kaiba knew that Tea would be at his right.

After a couple of seconds, Tea came in holding a pan. She placed it on the center of the table and took the lid off.

"Yeah chicken!" yelled Mokuba.

"Smells good, Tea."

"Thank you."

She sat down on the right of Kaiba and helped Mokuba get some chicken then got some herself. Kaiba got himself a little bit as well and began eating.

"How is it Mokuba? Do you like it?"

"It's delicious!"

"How about you, Seto?"

Tea realized her mistake, but calmed down when Kaiba just calmly answered, "Its good."

Not another word came from her mouth until the meal was finished.

"Well Mokuba if your brother will let you then you may go watch TV and I'll clean up."

Kaiba nodded and said, "You may go watch TV and I'll help you."

"Okay."

Once Mokuba had left, Kaiba picked up a plate and asked, "Why did you call me Seto? No one had called me that in so long."

Tea blushed as she rapidly picked up the other two plates and took the third from Kaiba. She tried to escape, but Kaiba stopped her.

"I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry it offended you so much."

"No it's not that it's just…..no one has called me that in a really long time and it was a little bit of a shock for me. I guess I'll have to get used to it since now…..we're…friends."

"Also don't forget that we're "married" now." Tea added with a giggle.

Kaiba laughed in return and began picking up the silverware. Soon they were done and walked into the living room to see what Mokuba was watching.

"I'm tired. What room did you want me to take, Seto?"

"Huh? Oh I don't care. Just pick one."

"Really, cool!"

Tea walked up the stairs and opened doors trying to choose a room. Finally she found one that she liked. It had a dark blue blanket on the bed and dark blue curtains over a large window. The carpet was also dark blue.

The room had a sense of warmth in it. Then something dawned on her, she didn't have any clothes with her! Tea ran downstairs to where Kaiba and Mokuba where still watching TV and said, "Seto, all of my clothes are at my house!"

"That's okay, we'll get a locksmith to go there tomorrow and you can get you things."

"Then I would be able to stay at my own house."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be safe for you to stay at your house alone for a week so you can gather your things and bring them here."

"Thank you, but what will I do about tonight?"

"If you look in the drawer on the first room to the right, you might find something you can wear. That's an extra room that I just keep things in."

"Okay, thanks." Tea said as she ran back upstairs.

When Tea found the room, she began looking through the drawer and found some dark blue silk pants and a matching shirt. _These must have been his mothers_ Tea thought, but she soon found out when she tried them on that they couldn't possibly be a woman's.

She walked out of the room and saw Mokuba coming to find her. He looked at her up and down then asked, "Why are you wearing big brother's extra pajamas?"

"His what!"

"His pajamas. Those are big brothers other set of pajamas that he takes with him on business trips."

"Oh."

"Well bye, Tea."

"Bye" she said as she watched Mokuba skip back down the hall and down the stairs. Then she returned to the dark blue room that she had chosen and got into the bed. Soon Tea was in a deep sleep.

Kaiba walked down the hall towards his room and when he opened the door, he saw a small lump in his bad. _Probably just Mokuba trying to sleep in my bed because he got scared_, Kaiba though. But when he got closer Kaiba realized that it wasn't Mokuba, but Tea that was sleeping in his bed.

Kaiba shook his head and carefully took Tea in his arms. When he walked out of the room, Kaiba saw Mokuba coming towards his room.

"Why was Tea in your bed and why are you carrying her?"

"Why are you coming to my room?"

"I was scared. Now answer my question."

"I thought it was you and she must have just chosen this room not knowing it was mine."

"Right." Mokuba said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Kaiba hissed as he walked past Mokuba and into another room across the hall. He hoped she wouldn't mind having been moved in the middle of the night.

That morning when Tea woke up, she realized that she wasn't in the room she had fallen asleep in, but in a different room completely. Tea got dressed in her school uniform and walked down the stairs. Kaiba and Mokuba were already at the table eating cereal.

"Good morning!"

Kaiba looked up at the brunette and then looked back down at the paper that was lying on the table next to his bowl.

"Good morning, I hope you don't mind that you had to change rooms. I found you asleep in my room." he said halfheartedly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you two almost ready to go to school?"

"Yeah, but aren't you going to eat something?"

"No, I never eat breakfast."

"Okay suit yourself. Hurry up Mokuba."

Mokuba gave Kaiba a dirty look then left the table to get his backpack. When Mokuba returned, Kaiba and Tea had already cleared the table and were ready with their backpacks.

"Come on squirt." Kaiba said as he gently pushed Mokuba out the door. Tea smiled as she was the last one out of the house. All three of them stepped into the limo as Kaiba told them where to go. As the limo started driving away Kaiba yelled, "Tea, did you get the flour sack!"

"Yes you forgot it in the living room last night and I picked it up this morning. It was crying, what did you do to it?" Tea asked giggling.

Kaiba turned red as he answered her. "Nothing I just sorta got a little upset at it that's all."

"Big Brother told the sack to shut up or he would throw it out of the window!" Mokuba chimed in as he smirked at his older brother.

"Shut up! That damn thing was getting on my nerves that's all!"

Tea laughed as the two brothers argued about what the elder Kaiba did. Soon they had reached Mokuba's school. Jumping out of the limo, he yelled, "Bye big brother, bye Tea! I'll see you tonight!"

Kaiba smiled at his younger brother then told the driver to go to his and Tea's school.

"After school we'll stop by your house and get a locksmith to open it, okay." Tea turned to see that Kaiba was staring at her. Quickly finding something else to focus on, Tea looked down at the floor and nodded. Kaiba looked out the window and let Tea continue to look at the floor. "How do you feel about the plan?" he asked her while still looking out the window.

"That sounds good. Thank you."

The black limo pulled up to the curb of the school and Kaiba once again looked at Tea and could see that she was disturbed about something. Tea was looking out the window at something or someone.

"What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Tea, what's wrong?"

Tea blankly stared out the window as Kaiba placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tea, what's wrong?"

"My friends are out there. If they see me come out of your limo then they will start asking me questions. Is there any way you can drop me off in the back?"

Nodding Kaiba said, "Sure." Then he told the driver to go to the back to let Ms. Gardner out. The driver did as he was told and drove to the back of the school where Tea got out followed by Kaiba.

"I'll wait a little while before I come in, okay."

Tea smiled at the chocolate haired boy and said, "Sure thanks. Oh and I'll see you in health class. See ya later, darling!"

_What the hell was that for! _Kaiba thought as he started walking. Tea had already gone in and now it was his turn. When he walked in the school, Kaiba saw a spiky haired short boy talking to Tea.

"I tried to call you last night, but your phone just kept ringing and you never answered. Is everything alrigh?" the boy said.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. It's just my parents aren't home and so I'm staying with…Se- a friend for a week."

"Oh, well okay!" Yugi walked down the hall leaving Tea alone. The brown haired girl turned around a saw Kaiba.

"Hi Seto, you finally came in."

"Yeah. That was a pretty big slip up right then. You have got to be careful. And what the hell was the darling comment about?"

"That's my little secret and I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful. What are you doing, don't you care if people see us together?"

"It won't matter to them they'll probably just think it's because of the project. Here I'll take the baby to my first class since its algebra and I don't really have to concentrate in it. If you want I'll walk you to your first class."

"Okay come with me to my locker. Let's see my first class is science then I see you in gym now for second since they changed yours and Joey's gym periods after that last argument."

"I didn't do anything to the damn dog; he just started yelling at me! And today we have swimming."

"Damn, are you serious?"

Kaiba smiled and said, "Yeah, what you don't like swimming?"

"Hell no! Well anyway after second I can take the baby with me to social studies while you're in science then if do you go to your locker after third?"

"No why?"

"Well then you can meet me at my locker after third and take the baby with you to social studies while I'm in algebra. Then after that we can both take care of it because we have health and choir together. Deal?"

"Fine with me. Let's get going to your locker. I already have all of my stuff unlike some one who's name I won't say…ahem…Tea."

"Hey!" Tea yelled as she playfully hit Kaiba on his shoulder.

Tea agreed to go to her locker and they began walking down the hall towards it. The narrow hall was filled with students different and the same ages as Kaiba and Tea. Turning the corner, they soon reached the brown haired girl's locker. Kaiba leaned against the locker that was on the right of Tea's just as Joey had before. Looking up at him, Tea couldn't help but giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just I've never seen you lean against anything before. Aren't you afraid someone will see you?"

"No, why would I be."

"Well…I mean….you're Seto Kaiba."

"No duh! Who did you think I was?"

"No that's not what I meant. I mean you're always upright and not anything like the other boys, that's all."

"Okay okay come on let's go." Kaiba stood upright and took Tea's books out of her hand. "Here, I'll carry your books now hurry up." Tea shook her head and stood up to close her locker. She followed Kaiba in silence until they reached her classroom. There she handed Kaiba the flour sack in exchange for her books.

"Goodbye, Seto. I'll see you in second."

"Bye."

Kaiba grabbed Tea's hand before she walked into the room and gently kissed the top of her hand.

"I'll see you in gym class."

And with that Kaiba walked off leaving Tea in a daze. A few minutes later Kaiba walked into the algebra classroom and sat down in his seat. Class went by slowly as the teacher droned on about something that Kaiba already knew about. Algebra had always been boring to Kaiba since he was so amazing at it, but today it was even more boring then usual.

Kaiba couldn't stop thinking about Tea or that she would be staying at the mansion for two weeks. The flour sack lay in a small bundle that Tea had made out of a couple of Kaiba's shirts next to his desk.

The bell rang after a while and Kaiba quickly walked out to meet Tea in PE. When he walked in the gym, the chocolate haired boy immediately saw Tea standing in her white shirt and shorts. He walked up to her and handed her the flour sack.

"Would you mind placing it over there next to my backpack?"

"Okay." Kaiba took the sack to where Tea had asked him to and then went into the boy's locker room to get changed. After about three minutes, he came out in a white shirt and loose black shorts. A woman with her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail walked over to the front of the gym and yelled, "Okay everyone today we are going to swim! Girls get your hair pulled back and boys, shirts off!"

Every girl began to pull her hair back into a ponytail except for the girls with short hair. The boys started taking off their shirts. Kaiba took his off then walked over to talk to Tea. She was already stretching when he walked over to him.

"Hey!"

Tea looked up and was in shock.

"Uh….hey…."

"What? Were expecting me to be wimpy and scrawny?"

Slowly shaking her head up and down Tea stopped stretching and stood up right in front of Kaiba.

"I….it's just…..you're so……..so…so…."

"So what?"

"So hot."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Look I have to go over there."

"Okay suit yourself."

Kaiba began stretching just as Tea had done while Tea tried to get as far away as she could. _You're so hot! What were you thinking telling him that! He's Seto Kaiba for heaven's sake! He hates your best friends! The only reason you're talking to him is because of that stupid project!_

Not watching where she was going, Tea ran into a thick post. She yelled out in pain as she came falling down on her back. Many people crowded around her trying to help her, but it was Kaiba who reached her first.

"Tea! Tea! Are you okay?"

Tea could hear the people whispering around her. They all wanted to know why Seto Kaiba was coming to comfort her instead of standing on the sides as usual. And why was he calling her by her first name. Kaiba placed his hand in Tea's to try to help her up, but Tea pulled her hand away.

"Just leave me alone!"

Crying, Tea ran out the door. Around Kaiba, people yelled for her to come back, but she didn't. However, Kaiba didn't hear any of this.

He was dumbstruck as she stood there after what Tea had said. Then when he could bare it no longer, Kaiba ran out the door after Tea and into a small hallway.

When he walked out of the door of this hallway, Kaiba found himself in the main hallway where a brown hair girl sitting on a blue bench, crying.

I hope you liked this chapter and I bet Seto looks so hot when he's caring. I think Tea and Seto make a great pairing and I would like to know what you say about it and this story so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Remember you don't have to read this story unless someone's got a knife or something to you forcing you to read it, but I don't think that happens often so if you don't like Tea and Seto pairing then don't read this fanfic! Also if you do decide to read it then review on it! People LOVE to get reviews especially me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Are you okay?"

Tea looked up to see a chocolate haired boy with dark blue eyes staring down at her. Tears filled her cerulean eyes and her nose was stuffed up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why are you out here?"

"Well….I…wanted to see if you were okay. And since I know you are then I guess I should go back to the class."

"I guess you should."

Nodding Kaiba turned back to the doors, but he didn't go through them.

"Tea"

"Yes?"

"Will you go with me to the upcoming dance?"

"…….Kaiba…I"

"Well will you?"

Tea walked over to Kaiba and grabbed his hand. Then she turned him around so that he faced her. Sweat ran down Kaiba's neck for the second time since he had been around Tea as she held onto his hand. The brown haired girl didn't let go as she stared into Kaiba's dark blue eyes.

"Yes…I'll go with you."

Kaiba smiled as he grabbed Tea's other hand into his own. Then he bent down and pressed his lips against the shy brunette's, forming a smile on her face. Kaiba removed his lips and Tea reluctantly did the same. Afterward the chocolate haired boy walked back through the doors leaving an astounded and smiling Tea standing in the middle of the hallway.

Kids crowded around Kaiba as he walked in. Many wanted to know how Tea was doing while some wanted to know why **he** went out after her. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, Kaiba said, "I am not entitled to answer your questions and if you want to know anything then speak to Gardner yourself."

That's went one red haired boy squeezed his way through the crowd and up to Kaiba. "Do you like Tea Gardner?" An expression of shock met Kaiba's face as he thought about what he should say. I his mind a battle of what to do went on. _No I don't like her, I love her, but then that would put Tea in an odd predicament having everyone know that I love her. _

Straightening up Kaiba looked the red haired boy in the eye and responded, "That is a very blunt question, but I will answer you. No I have absolutely no feelings whatsoever for Gardner. She is just some girl that I was unfortunately partnered with. Now if you will excuse me I'll-" A sniffling sound came from behind him and when Kaiba turned around he saw Tea standing there crying with an upset look on her face.

"Well it's good to now know how you see me! Don't ever talk to me again Seto Kaiba! And I don't want to go to the dance with you either!"

"But Tea wait! Let me explain! It's not what you think! Come back!"

She didn't hear him for Tea had already started running into the girls' locker room.

"Just leave me alone!" Those were the last words Kaiba heard before Tea disappeared through the locker room doors. Kaiba turned around to see everyone staring at him. The redheaded boy was still in the front looking at him. Breathing a deep breath, Kaiba looked the boy then at everyone around him then said, "Yes…I like Tea. Earlier I had asked her to the dance, but I guess now she won't even talk to me. Are you all happy, now can you just leave me the hell alone!"

Soon the bell rang and Kaiba stood by the locker room door waiting for a certain brunette to come out. When she did, Kaiba grabbed her wrist and pulled her down a dark hallway.

"Let go of me, Kaiba!"

"Be quiet! Do want people to hear us?"

"Preferably yes!"

"You always did have a smart mouth didn't you?"

"What would you care? I'm just the girl you were unfortunate enough to get stuck with."

That's when Kaiba covered Tea's mouth and said, "Just give me a chance to explain. I only said those things to get them to leave us alone. They weren't meant for you to hear. The truth is I really do care about you and I really want to go to the dance with you. Will you please give me another shot?"

Stunned, Tea felt her heart and eyes softening.

"Oh Seto, that's so sweet, but how do I know you really mean it?

"This is how."

Kaiba pinned the brunette against the wall and moved closer to her. Then the blue eyed boy pushed his lips against Tea's with such passion it was as if he was starving for love. She had no idea how much the boy kissing her longed to have her.

Heated by passion, Tea allowed the boy that had for so long been deprived of love like this to slip his tongue into her mouth and meet her own. She felt his one of his hands on the back of her head gently gliding against her hair while the other was pressed against the center of her back. In return Tea wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck.

Lungs burning for air, Tea broke their kiss and leaned against Kaiba's chest. She was out of breath, but still longed for more.

"I care about you too, but what if people do start crowding us again like they did earlier? You know that we won't be able to handle it. What if Yugi and Joey find out?"

"Then we won't let them find out. We'll think of something or maybe we could just let them find out. Surly as your friends they would let you do what you want, right. So are we still going to the dance together?"

"Yes. Come on let's go. You have to be in social studies and I have to be in algebra. Here's the baby." Kaiba said okay as he held the flour sack like Tea had taught him and they went in opposite directions. Barely making it in time, Tea sat down in her seat and looked up at the board.

However no matter how much she tried, Tea couldn't stop thinking about Kaiba and how this project had brought them so close together. Her hand ran over the lips that he had kissed just earlier. They were a bit swollen and a tear came to the brunette's eye.

Kaiba just didn't understand that it would be awful if her friends found out about them. She knew her friends and Tea also knew that Kaiba and Joey had gotten into a fight and really didn't like each other.

Yugi and Kaiba had been considered enemies ever since their first duel when Yugi had beaten him. She just couldn't turn her back on her best friends no matter how much she loved Kaiba. She just couldn't do that to them, but she wanted to be with Kaiba. Thoughts swirled around Tea as the teacher called on her to answer a question.

"Ms. Gardner, what is the answer?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. Um…well…it's…I don't know what the answer is."

"Exactly that's because you weren't paying attention. Did you listen to anything we discussed this period?"

"Um…no sir."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

Just then the bell rang and the class that was full a few minutes earlier was empty of everyone except Tea and the teacher.

"Ms. Gardner, you really need to start doing better in algebra because if you don't then you might not pass my class."

"I'm sorry Mr. Yasuki."

Someone was standing in the doorway and when Tea turned around; she saw that it was Kaiba holding the flour sack waiting for her. Mr. Yasuki walked over to the brown haired boy and said, "That's it! Mr. Kaiba, would you be willing in tutoring Ms. Gardner in algebra? You are really good at it."

Silence.

Then taking a large gulp and adjusting his shirt collar a little bit, Kaiba responded.

"I will. Come on, Gardner."

The brunette responded by walking towards the boy and standing behind him until Kaiba began walking out of the classroom. When they were in the heart of the hallway, Kaiba looked down at Tea and slightly smiled. Not realizing what she was doing, the blue eyed girl moved somewhat closer to a blushing Kaiba.

"Um….Tea…"

"Yes?"

"Uh…nothing, let's just get to class."

"Okay."

He wanted to say something, but couldn't get up the courage too.

They continued walking down the dim hallway until approaching the small room they had been in yesterday. Serenity ran up to Tea and wrapped her arms around the blue eyed girl.

"Hello, Tea. How is everything going?"

"Fine how about you?"

"Things are going great."

She turned towards the boy standing unusually close to Tea and smiled.

"How are you Kaiba?"

Surprise swept over him and his face was beginning to turn red.

"Um…okay."

Serenity smiled again and then looked back at Tea.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

The brunette walked over to her own seat as Kaiba went to his, but Mr. Joni stopped them.

"Oh no, you two won't be sitting in your regular seats. Every couple will sit together at a table with their baby."

Shrugging Kaiba walked over to Tea and, together, they walked to a table in the back. Joey and Melanie were already at a table in the back as well was Duke and Tristan with their partners.

Joey got up out of his seat and walked across the room for something. When he did this, Tea noticed that Melanie was staring at Kaiba. Then something was thrown to him, but Kaiba didn't notice it.

The folded up paper lied on the table untouched until the brunette made her move.

Quickly grabbing it before he did, Tea opened the paper to find little hearts with his name written in them.

"Seto…Seto!"

"Yes, Tea. What's wrong?"

"What the hell is this?"

"What is what?"

"This"

She showed him the paper and Kaiba started to blush.

"Was that from Melanie?"

"Yes! Apparently you two should be together in this project!"

"No it's not like that! She has a huge crush on me and won't leave me alone. I thought that when she started going out with Wheeler that she would leave me alone, but I guess not. You have to believe me that there isn't anything going on between us!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love **you** not her."

Nothing could come from the girl's mouth. Kaiba began blushing again when Tea wouldn't look at him. She only stared down at the table.

Once all the couples were sitting at tables, Mr. Joni walked to the back and said, "This is time for you two to talk about writing your papers and other things like that. Now get to work."

Looking the other way, Tea reached for a piece of paper that was on the table. Instead of grabbing the paper, Tea soon found out she had grabbed Kaiba's hand that had been resting on the table.

"I'm sorry! I meant to grab the paper."

His face was burning from embarrassment as blue eyes met with each other.

"Um…here you go."

Kaiba handed the document to Tea and looked the other way hoping to avoid her gaze. She thanked him and began reading it. Not knowing what to do, Kaiba began gently tapping the table. _This is so dreary. _He was just looking around the room when Tea tapped Kaiba on the shoulder.

"Come on we have to get this paper done before Wednesday and today's Tuesday."

Confused, the CEO looked at her and asked, "Why Wednesday?" The slender girl just rolled her eyes.

"Because the dance is Wednesday and I would like to be finished by then. Also my parents come home soon and I would like to have this project done. So let's get to work."

"Okay okay. And they say I'm bossy."

The bell rang as Tea gave a deadly glare at the smiling boy.

"What I was just joking."

"Just come on."

She stood up from the table and began picking up her books when Kaiba placed his hand on hers. With her face rosy, Tea quickly removed her hand and allowed the high school boy to pick up her books.

Okay short chapter, but I guess that's okay. I'm writing the next chapter and hope to finish it soon. Please comment after you read this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! This is the final chapter of my story…I know so sad. Hope you enjoyed the story! Please please please comment!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

"What's it like to be Seto Kaiba's girlfriend?"

Tea turned around to see Melanie standing next to her. Loose strands of blonde hair were pushed behind her ear as the blue eyed girl bent down to hear Tea better.

"Well how is it? Has he kissed you yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Gardner. Everyone knows that you're Kaiba's girl."

Not a single word came from the shocked brunette as she saw a certain brown haired boy coming down the hall towards her.

"Hey, Tea!" Kaiba then saw Melanie and said, "I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?"

Melanie giggled and answered, "No not at all. I was just leaving, oh and Kaiba."

"Yes?"

Melanie didn't say anything in return, but grabbed Kaiba's shirt collar and pulled him close to her. Their lips touched, but try as she might Melanie couldn't get Kaiba to lean into it.

His head was spinning. This wasn't like the kiss he had shared with Tea. This was a forced kiss, an unwanted kiss.

Tea didn't know what to say. Her head was filled with thoughts of what she should do, but she couldn't bring herself to do any of them.

Finally Kaiba and Melanie's lips separated and the blonde girl skipped off. A loud slam came from behind Kaiba and he turned around to see an extremely displeased Tea.

"Tea...…I didn't…I mean….she…you saw..."

The brunette grabbed her books from the floor and moved them in her arm when Kaiba tried to grab them to carry them for her.

"What I saw just now was you kissing Melanie!"

"No Tea! What you saw was Melanie forcing a kiss on me. Do you want to know what a real kiss is, then I'll show you!"

The boy didn't wait for Tea to answer. He pushed her against the locker and pressed his lips against hers. Her head was spinning and she felt faint when his tongue pushed against hers.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

Around them people made all sorts of comments about them, but Kaiba didn't care. When he broke their passionate kiss, Tea couldn't say a word. The brown haired boy put his hand in his pockets and took a step back.

"There now, do think that was the same as what happened with Melanie?"

The brunette only shook her head no. Kaiba offered his arm to her and Tea unconsciously took it.

When they arrived at the choir room, Tea and Kaiba were greeted by Serenity.

"Hey Tea, hi Kaiba"

The brunette released Kaiba's arm and looked at the dark red haired girl.

"Hi Serenity. Seto do you think that Serenity and I could have a moment alone?"

Kaiba nodded his head and walked off. Tea watched the brown haired boy as he put his hands in his pockets and looked around the room.

"So what's new Serenity?"

"I think you should tell me. First you're practically told never to be around Kaiba and now you're calling him Seto?"

"Um…well…we…we're just a little bit closer that's all. I mean how could we not be, with this project and everything."

A smirk appeared on Serenity's face as she looked at Tea. "There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"

The brunette smiled and said, "Okay I'll tell you. Seto asked me to the dance and he kissed me twice. He's also said that he loves me."

"Do Yugi and Joey know about this?"

"Not really."

"They'll have to find out eventually."

"I know but-"

Tea didn't finish her sentence because she was shocked when a pair of arms wrapped around her. Cerulean eyes met dark blue as Tea turned around to see that it was Kaiba who had put his arms around her.

Serenity sighed when she saw this gesture of love. Tea looked up at Kaiba for a couple of minutes then grabbed his hand and directed him to a table. Michael came in and Serenity did the same to him.

After a while, more couples came in followed by the teacher. Every couple was there except Joey and Melanie. _Where are they?_ That's all Tea and Serenity could think about that entire class period.

The brown haired girl leaned towards Kaiba and whispered, "Where are Joey and Melanie?"

"Hell if I know."

"You're not much help. After this class will you help me find them?"

"Yeah sure."

The bell rang soon and the brown haired couple set out to find the blonde couple. Tea decided that her and Kaiba should spread out and cover more ground. Kaiba was told to go look down near the choir room while Tea went and looked around the math room.

The brown haired boy walked down the hall and opened the door to the band hall. There inside it was Melanie with her arms around Joey. Joey's eyes were red as if he had been crying and Melanie looked the same.

When Kaiba walked in Joey got up and approached Kaiba threateningly. "You're the guy who flirted with my girl and got her hooked on you. I'll kill you!"

Kaiba backed up and looked up at Joey. His eyes were red and bloodshot.

"You're drunk, Wheeler. It's obvious that you are. Why else would you accuse me of flirting with your tramp of a girlfriend?"

The blonde haired boy grew closer to Kaiba with his fist clenched when Tea walked in. She looked at Joey and ran over to Kaiba.

"You found them. What's wrong with Joey?"

Kaiba looked down at Tea with a worried look in his eyes. "Wheeler's drunk. He must have found out about what Melanie did and drank down a couple to make himself feel better. I guess that slut told him that I was the reason that happened and that I was hitting on her."

"Kaiba don't make him mad! Please I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."

Kaiba looked into Tea's cerulean eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, Tea. Wheeler won't do anything to me."

Joey moved closer to Tea and Kaiba and yelled, "Shut the hell up Kaiba! Move away Tea, cause I'm going to kill him."

The brunette didn't move. One of Kaiba's arms reached around her and landed on her shoulders. Then Tea looked into Joey's brown eyes.

"Joey, Seto wouldn't hit on Melanie. I know that because I love him and he loves me! Please Joey calm down. Seto isn't the one you need to be angry at."

The brown eyed boy looked at Kaiba then at Melanie. "Is this true?" Kaiba nodded and so did Melanie. Tears came from both girls. Joey fell to the floor and began crying.

Tea rushed over to him and put his arm around the blonde haired boy. "It's alright Joey. Seto and I forgive you. It was just a mistake. You just chose the wrong girl that's all."

"I'm sorry, Tea. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let it go this far. I guess with my dad being a drunk and all I sort of lost it and got the idea that a couple of beers would make me feel better."

Kaiba looked around and noticed that Melanie had disappeared. _At least that's one good thing. _

Joey got up and staggered to the door then fell back to the ground. Tea ran over to him and helped the blonde haired boy back up.

"Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day."

Kaiba agreed and they walked him to the office. After a couple of phone calls, Kaiba arranged for a limo to come and pick Joey up to take him to his house that he shared with Serenity.

A little bit later in choir, Tea sat down with Serenity and told her about everything that had happened.

"Is he okay?" Her voice was filled with terror.

"Yes. Seto sent a limo to take him home so that he can rest and sober up."

Serenity ran over to Kaiba and flung her arms around him. Kaiba blushed and looked at the girl that was hugging him. When Serenity let go, Tea saw that tears were coming from her eyes.

"Thank you." Kaiba nodded and put his arm around Tea when she walked over to them. Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I have to call Mai."

Tea looked at her. "What for?"

"To see if she could attend a certain high school dance with a certain high school boy." Tea laughed and nodded.

That afternoon her and Kaiba sat down on the couch and wrote their paper. It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon and Tea had gotten a call from her parents. They said that they would be coming home tomorrow and couldn't wait to see her.

After the last sentence was written, Tea leaned against Kaiba's strong shoulder and closed her eyes. Kaiba put his arm around Tea and turned on the TV. There was a movie on so Kaiba decided he would watch it.

He looked down at the girl that was sleeping on him. The brown haired boy moved her hair back a little bit. He knew that this would be her last night staying at the mansion because tomorrow after school she would be dropped of at her own house to be greeted by her parents.

Tea's eyes opened and looked up to see Kaiba's dark blue eyes staring at her. She couldn't help but blush as she slowly moved closer to him. Neither of them knew that Mokuba was behind the coffee table watching them.

As their lips touched, Tea's heart filled to the brim with affection. Her hands wrapped around his neck and Kaiba's hand positioned itself on the back of her head. Suddenly there was a noise behind him.

Tea broke the kiss to see a black haired boy sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Ew yuck! Ya'll were kissing!" Mokuba ran around the room screaming this as loud as he could.

The elder Kaiba stopped him and said, "You were watching us?" He led Mokuba to the couch in between him and Tea, who was blushing from embarrassment. The black haired little boy looked proud of himself as he answered his older brother.

"Yes I was and you two were kissing!"

The elder Kaiba ran his fingers through his brown hair and looked at his younger brother. "It's none of your business what we were doing! Now go up to your room or something."

"Okay."

The boy skipped up the stairs singing. "Seto and Tea sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love…"

Tea laughed as Mokuba continued singing his song. "Maybe I should go home and get things ready for my parent's arrival."

Kaiba eventually agreed and offered Tea a ride home. Once they arrived, Tea opened the car door and walked down the narrow sidewalk to her door. The blue eyed girl looked back and smiled at Kaiba before she walked through the door.

The front room was dark and Tea felt tired. She put her bag on t he floor next to the door and went to her room. The brunette folded down the blankets and lay in her bed. Soon she fell fast asleep.

Early the next morning, Tea was greeted by a woman's voice. When she opened her eyes, Tea saw her mother above her.

"Mom! You're home!" Tea said as she wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Yes, we got home last night and saw that you were already asleep. Anything new happen while we were away?"

"Well tonight we have a dance and I'm going with Seto Kaiba."

"Well that's nice dear."

Suddenly there was a honk outside and Tea looked out the window to see Kaiba leaning out the sunroof of the limo waving at her. "Come on, Tea! Let's go!"

Tea yelled back down. "Okay I'll be down in a minute!"

She grabbed her pants and put them on quickly then did the same with her shirt. After that Tea grabbed her bag that was still next to the door and ran to the limo outside. She waved goodbye to her mother then got into the limo next to Kaiba.

Cerulean eyes met blue as Tea looked at Kaiba and smiled. "Morning! Are you ready for the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be. I'll pick you up tonight at six. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's great. Guess what, my parents came home late last night!"

"That's great! Well let's get going."

Kaiba motioned for the driver to go and soon they arrived at school. The day passed by quickly and soon health class rolled around. The couples were expected to present today. Tea could hear Melanie talking to Joey behind them.

"We'll say that the marriage was great and then turn in the paper okay."

"Yeah, sure whatever."

The brunette leaned over to Kaiba and asked, "Where's the paper?" She held onto the flour sack she had had with her that entire morning closer.

"What paper?"

"Seto! The paper we have to turn in today!"

"Oh that paper, I must have left it at home."

"What do you mean you left it at home!"

"Calm down, I'm playing. The paper is right here."

Kaiba pulled out the paper and handed it to Tea who didn't appreciate his little joke. Mr. Joni walked in with the long white lab coat he usually had on and looked at everyone. "Okay our first couple to present will be Mr. Wheeler and Ms. Kylaan."

Joey stood up followed by Melanie. The blonde haired boy ran his fingers through his hair while Melanie flipped her blonde hair back. "At first our marriage was great, that was until I found out about my supposedly "loyal" wife. I found out that she was cheating on me and trying to ruin another marriage behind my back. Melanie was trying to attract none other than Kaiba who is with my best friend Tea Gardner. Now I have been the only one to take care of the baby since Melanie was always getting ready and going places with her friends. I admit that I got drunk out of pain once and wasn't a very good father then and I am sorry for it. That is all I have to say Mr. Joni."

Tea began clapping and soon everyone in the class was clapping and chanting Joey's name. Melanie was still at the front of the classroom in shock. Tea smiled as she looked back at her blonde haired friend.

Mr. Joni motioned Melanie to sit down and then said, "Okay that was a very interesting speech Mr. Wheeler, know we will have Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Gardner." Kaiba got up followed by Tea and they together made their way to the front of the room.

Tea saw that Joey was giving her a thumbs up sign and she began. "These last few days have been interesting for Seto and I. We went from enemies from opposite sides to the best of friends and a great couple. Together we have taken care of this baby and wrote our paper."

Kaiba put his arm around the brunette, much to the shock of everyone in the class. Then he said, "We have learned that things can change for better or worse and things aren't always what they seem. Thank you, Mr. Joni, for this experience. We really enjoyed it."

Then they sat down while everyone around them cheered. After a few more couples, the bell rang and everyone barreled out of the class. Serenity stayed behind with Michael. Tea walked over to them and greeted Serenity.

"Did you get a hold of Mia?"

"Yes and I told her everything. She says that she'll come to our house at four so she can not only make sure that Joey is ready, but also help me get ready."

Tea smiled and then looked back at the brown haired boy standing next to her with his arm around her waist. "Come on, let's get going." Kaiba agreed and carried Tea's books as they walked down the hall together.

Soon school ended and everyone was ready for that nights dance. Kaiba held Tea's hand as they got into the limo. "Are you ready for everyone who doesn't know already to find out about us?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm just glad Joey found out about Melanie. That was an amazing speech that he made in class."

"Yeah Wheeler's got some brains, I guess."

Tea laughed as Kaiba said this. Before long they reached Tea's house and she walked inside. Kaiba rode back to the mansion after he said goodbye to Tea.

Later that night at six, Kaiba came back to the house he had left earlier and knocked on the door. A man answered and ushered Kaiba in. When the brown haired boy went in the living room, he saw a brown haired woman who was obviously Tea's mother.

Then a small cough came from behind them and Kaiba turned to see Tea. Her long flowing dress was the same color as Kaiba's eyes and it hugged her thin figure perfectly. It was a "v-neck" and her cerulean eyes twinkled brightly.

Tea studied Kaiba carefully. He had a black tuxedo on just like most boys going to a dance would, but somehow he looked different. Like that tux was especially for him. His broad shoulders were displayed handsomely and his dark blue eyes seemed to be brighter than usual.

"Well, Seto, I guess we should go."

"Um…oh yeah." He offered her his arm and Tea took it willingly. Her parents smiled as Tea and Kaiba walked out the door together and into the limo. Once again Kaiba held the door open for Tea.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

The rest of the ride to the auditorium where the dance was being held was silent. When they arrived at the auditorium, bright lights nearly blinded them and they could hear music inside.

Kaiba offered Tea his arm once more and they walked in together. The music changed to a slower pace and everyone began slow dancing. Kaiba grabbed Tea and pulled her closer to him.

Her arms wrapped around him and they began dancing. It seemed they were dancing on air and Tea never wanted to stop. She looked up at Kaiba and cerulean eyes met dark blue. The high school boy moved closer to Tea and closed his eyes.

Their lips pushed against each other in a sweet sense of passion. Slowly Tea broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you, Seto."

The brown haired boy looked down at the girl in his arms and replied, "I love you too, Tea."

Above in the night sky, stars shown brightly. The young couple went outside, hand and hand, and looked up at the twinkling stars. Tea looked at the brown haired boy and asked, "Will you always love me and be there for me, Kaiba?"

He looked down at her and answered, "Yes. I'll always love you and I'll always be there for you for better or worse."

With those final words, Kaiba leaned down and cupped Tea's face in his hands then kissed her.

Okay! I'm finished. I know it's a really sappy ending. I have really got to quit reading those romance fics. Hope you like the story and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
